Sueños
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: —Eres un chico muy sucio, Harry. —El mayor se incorporó hasta quedar sentado con el menos sobre él. El Elegido sonrió. —Sabes que solo soy sucio cuando se trata de ti. Y entonces Tom lo besó y todos sus pensamientos coherentes se fueron. [Editado]


**¡Hola!** **Aquí os traigo mi primera aportación a la Tomarry Week celebrada por el hermoso foro El Mapa del Mortífago.**

 **Es mi primer slash y mi primer fic sobre esta pareja así que ser comprensivos xD**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling, la trama es mía.**_

* * *

 _ **Este fic participa en la "Vold/Tomarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífag**_ _ **o".**_

* * *

 **Agradecimientos a Michi Michaelis por meterme en el pervertido mundo del Tomarry, de otra forma nunca hubiese escrito ni leído nada sobre ellos.**

* * *

 **EDITADO EL 01/11/2017.**

* * *

 _ **-Sueños-**_

 **Capítulo único.**

Entró en esa conocida habitación y sonrió radiante en cuanto vio al chico que estaba tumbado sobre la cama.

—Hola —saludó en cuanto los ojos marrones se posaron en él.

—Hola. —El chico se arrastró perezosamente por la cama antes de levantarse y acercarse al chico con una forma de andar digna de grandes felinos—. Pensaba que no ibas a venir.

Harry se deleitó con el delicioso aroma del chico.

—¿Por qué no iba a venir?

El moreno, que le superaba en altura por varios centímetros, sonrió con suficiencia. Sus brazos lo apresaron y su cabeza descendió para estar a su altura.

—Es verdad, ¿por qué ibas a desperdiciar tu oportunidad de estar con alguien tan increíble como yo?

—Un poco creído, ¿no crees? —se rió el pelinegro, sus manos rodeando el cuerpo contrario.

—Realista —murmuró el otro sobre sus labios.

—Mmmh… —Harry hizo un sonido apreciativo ante el roce de sus labios contra los del otro—. ¿Qué tal tu día, Tom?

El chico soltó una risa mientras alzaba a Harry y empezaba a caminar a la cama con él agarrado a su cuello y las piernas enroscadas en su cintura.

—Ha estado muy bien, he trazado varios planes de cómo acabar con El Elegido —se mofó el hombre mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja del Gryffindor.

—Tom —gimió Harry, sus manos se aferraron a los hombros del otro—. ¿Y has tenido alguna idea buena? ¿O no ha sido un día muy productivo?

—Muchas; aunque también se me ocurrieron otras… —deslizó su lengua por la mandíbula del chico hasta su cuello, donde mordió suavemente— Mucho más placenteras.

—¡Ah…! —El pelinegro tiró de la camisa de Tom para atrás, tratando de quitársela—. ¿No ve vas a preguntar que hice yo?

El hombre volvió a reír, moviéndose para quitarse él mismo la camisa.

—¿Qué has hecho tú, Harry? —El chico sonrió.

—Pensar en diferentes maneras de acabar con mi enemigo mortal.

—Suena interesante. —En ese momento ambos chicos se encontraban sin algo que les cubriese el torso—. ¿Alguna idea para hacerlo?

—Muchas —murmuró el joven antes de morder con fuerza el hombro del chico.

Tom lanzó un gemido ronco, clavando sus oscurecidos ojos en el chico. A modo de venganza el moreno mordió con fuerza una zona sensible en el cuello de Harry mientras frotaba ambas erecciones sobre la tela del pantalón. Harry gimió, rodeando el cuerpo del contrario con más fuerza y dejándose hacer.

—P-parece que pensamos lo mismo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó.

En un movimiento sorprendentemente rápido Harry se encontraba sobre Tom, recorriendo con sus manos el musculoso y pálido cuerpo del hombre.

—Yo también he pensado en algunas ideas bastante placenteras. —Como para reafirmar sus palabras, Harry se movió sobre el chico haciendo que su culo rozase la erección del moreno.

—Eres un chico muy sucio, Harry. —El mayor se incorporó hasta quedar sentado con el menos sobre él.

El Elegido sonrió.

—Sabes que solo soy sucio cuando se trata de ti.

Y entonces Tom lo besó y todos sus pensamientos coherentes se fueron.

* * *

Harry se despertó completamente empapado en sudor y con la cara completamente roja; una incómoda erección resaltando por debajo de la sábana. Cabreado consigo mismo, Harry se levantó de la cama y en silencio se dirigió al baño.

Mientras mordía su mano tratando de evitar los gemidos que amenazaban por salir, Harry llegó al clímax con el nombre de su peor enemigo en mente. Se sentía sucio. No era la primera vez que le pasaba y no sería la última. Y aunque siempre terminase desahogándose manualmente en el baño y sintiéndose como el ser más desagradable del planeta después de eyacular, no podía evitar que una frase rondase su mente como una forma de justificarse a sí mismo:

 _«Solo soy sucio cuando se trata de ti.»_

* * *

 **Y se acabó. Espero que os haya gustado lo suficiente como para dejar un review y añadir a favoritos. Nos leemos.**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: REVIEWS y GO!**


End file.
